Daily Quest Strategy
So you want the purple books... As of August 1, 2011, this appears to have stopped working. Sorry. Will update if that changes. Myth: You have to spend gold to get the higher end books from daily quests. Fact: There is a daily quest strategy that takes time, but rewards you with the higher end books and more laurels every week. How to: Sunday is the important day when using this method. Every other day is void besides completing the more difficult quests. On Sunday in order to not let your daily quests reset on Monday you must complete 5/6 of your daily quests, then you accept the final quest for the day. You complete it but do not turn it in by clicking "Rewards" until Monday (i.e. if the final quest of the day is to win 6 expeditions, you complete 6 or more). The key is to complete the first 5 and turn in, but complete the 6th and final quest but turn it in on Monday when your daily quests ready 0/6. It took me about a month to get to Red books which are level 9-10 quests. Still waiting on my purple books. My preference is to click that button after 04:00. You will occasionally lose your stars anyway, but with luck you can do this. Notice that I stopped at 4/6. I chose not to gamble on the final quest, which could result in a 4-star quest. That would mean I would start the next week at 4 stars instead of 5. You need to make sure that your current completed quest matches the top difficulty completed this week. A picture is worth a thousand words... This is where you stop until the following day. And this is at what you get at 9 stars. Which quests are important The important thresholds are 7 stars and 9 stars. *At 7 stars, the Enhance Equipment quest will add a yellow book . *At 9 stars, the Attack quest will add a red book . *At 10 stars, completing the Attack quest will grant you a purple book Rain Cometh. *At 10 stars, completing the Gold Consuming quest will grant you a purple book Vast Oceans of Time. Important points of time *'Saturday 17:00' - do not activate Auto Daily Quest after this point. *'Sunday 15:00' - the "week" from perspective of maximum difficulty ends, you must be done with all Daily Quest activity by then. Your final quest of the week should have the green checkmark and not a question mark. This is midnight in California, by the way. *'Monday 00:00' - theoretically you can accept quests as of this point... *'Monday after 04:00' - this is when I recommend accepting the quests Level 4 Aide is critical You will definitely need Level 4 Aide to maximize your gains from daily quests. Please see the Aide and Auto Daily Quest pages. Gambling with the final quest of the week is a bad idea You may be tempted to complete every quest of the week to maximize the chances of getting a star upgrade. Let's look at this objectively. You just spent a week at let's say 7 stars. You remember how long it took to go from 6 stars to 7 stars. Wouldn't it be really frustrating to go back to 6 stars the following week? My recommendation is to stop after you get 3/6 on auto-DQ (and complete the next one manually) or stop at 4/6 if you are doing the quests manually. If at 4/6 if you do not have a max difficulty quest, then it makes sense to gamble on the final quest. Remember that a green checkmark at 3/6 means you completed but have not yet submitted quest #4, and a green checkmark at 4/6 means you only have one chance left. Green checkmark at 5/6 means you are out of options. The objective is to avoid the situation where the final quests are all below the maximum difficulty of the week. This happens more often than you would think. Here, my Aide selected a top-difficulty quest. As you can see, only 6-star options are available. If this were my last quest, I would likely have wasted a week or more. Do not gamble. Stop before your final quest of the week on Sunday. Completing the quests very quickly No cooldowns Attribute washing In order for a wash to count as success, you simply need to click Wash and then Maintain. You do not need to accept inferior attributes. Crops Trade Simply click the Sell button in the market as many times as it asks. There is nothing wrong with selling 100 crops at a time. Do not max out your market until you are done with daily quests. If you forget this bit of advice, then the black market is still always an option for you. Buying a 1000 crops for a purple book might be a good deal. ;) Reducing cooldowns Gold Consuming Each use of gold counts as a sucess. Your best value is when you are doing commissions. You will want to do commissions the old-fashioned way without using the CD reservoir. Commission, reduce cooldown with gold, commission... Otherwise, you will wind up with a reservoir that takes 12 gold to reset that will only count as one gold consumption, which is obviously not the best option for our purposes. Also, 1 gold drops 10 minutes from Levy cooldown. Bursts Levy Simply collect the levies quickly. You can automatically collect them with Aide. Equipment Enhancement The fastest way is to enhance/degrade one of the white books you get from 4-star quests. This will make the failures irrelevant in terms of cost in drachmas. Expedition I like to do these with legions, but any expedition will do. NOTE: side battles do not count for this. Attack If you are in prestige-building mood, you might as well get credit for it. Waste of divinities Colonize, seize farm, seize silver mine OK at 1-2 stars, but obviously a waste of divinities at higher star levels.